


The Adventures of Lele and Sungie

by dreamychenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, I Love My Babies, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, chenle just wants lays, chenle misses his jisungie, ill add more tags with each update, jisung is a snack THIEF, my sweet boys UwU, renjun is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamychenle/pseuds/dreamychenle
Summary: A collection of Chensung cuteness because they're so soft and pure and GOOD.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Lele and the Snack Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle just wants to curl up with a bag of Lays and watch TV; Now, if only he could reach the snack sitting menacingly atop the highest shelf.
> 
> \------
> 
> I wrote this quite some time ago actually and totally forgot to post it! I think a month or two ago when my internet service provider told me to eat dirt and stripped me of my internet for like 2 solid weeks rip ;(  
> Aaand then I was bored and wanted to draw some ChenSung fan art but my stylus has decided it doesn't like me and is acting strange so then I decided "Fine! I'll write a fic!" And then found this amongst the documents on my computer colecting digital dust oof anyway! Hope you enjoy the fic!!

Chenle liked to think that he liked himself as he was and was satisfied with all the things that came with his corporal human form. He liked his hair, especially now, with the bright orange hue it carried and how fluffy and soft it was. He liked his face with its soft round shape, mellow features and contrasting sharp jaw line. He liked his almond-shaped eyes, his sweet little button nose and his rosy pink lips.

So Chenle liked a lot of things about himself...his height however, in this current moment, was _not_ cutting it. Sure, he’s been told that his “shortness” makes him cute but he really didn’t consider himself to be _that_ short (regardless of how much Yukhei wants to tease him about it).

 _It could be worse, at least I’m not as short as Renjun-hyung_.

He's standing on the very tips of his toes now, _desperately_ trying to reach one of the snacks on the very top shelf. The shiny bag of Lays sit taunting him from where they’re perched and he’s certain he can hear the chips laughing at him and calling him tiny.

_Curse Jaemin-hyung and his damn tall genes; always putting things too damn high for him to reach._

His arms are both tired at this point, as he’s been switching one out in favour of the other for almost five minutes now as he tries to grab the bag with all his (tiny) might. He’s been doing this for what feels like _forever_ and he can _feel_ the frustration building under his skin. His face is heavily flushed, his skin slightly moist with sweat and he's certain he may pass out _any_ minute now. This is the most exercise he's done in months!--and _sure_ , one may ask _"Why's he going through so much trouble for a bag of Lays?"_ \--and to that Chenle would say _"You don't know me! I'll do what I want!...As long as my Mom and Jaemin-hyung say I can!"_

\--And speaking of Jaemin, he makes a resolution to ensure that he annoys him just a _little_ bit extra today for all the pain he's put him through.

His grunting, huffing, puffing and whining fill the kitchen space and all he can hear are his own efforts to reach that damn bag of Lays!

So much so, that when another hand, that certainly doesn’t belong to him, appears and swipes the snack right off the shelf, Chenle startles with a shout; nearly jumping straight out of his skin!

The thief stands behind him, unmoving with their chest pressed flush against his back; Chenle shudders.

He hears a familiar laugh and whips around to meet a grinning Jisung, whose eyes are ever filled with mirth and mischief.

“You are aware that you could have just...used one of the kitchen stools...right?” Jisung says with a smirk meant to mock and Chenle feels enraged because first he takes his snack and now he’s _making fun_ of him!

“Well, _yeah_ , but the last time I did that, I nearly fell and Jaemin-hyung nearly grounded me until marriage, I can’t risk that again.” He bites out, clearly upset.

Jisung shrugs, amusement still clear (if the unwavering smile on his face is anything to go by). It’s at this moment that Chenle realizes just how close they are and Jisung who was previously pressed up against his back is now still very much in his personal space. Chenle’s face was already flushed from before but now there was a brand new shade of red blooming on his face.

Jisung doesn’t seem to mind or at the very least, he doesn’t seem to realize as he rips open the bag, grabs a handful of _Chenle’s_ chips and begins eating them.

“Yah! Park Jisung! That’s mine!” The younger male backs up just a bit as Chenle takes a swipe at the chips in his hands.

Jisung raises his brows, tilts his head and points a finger at the bag in his hand.

“You mean _these_? The chips _I_ took down? The chips _I_ got to first? The chips that are in _my_ hand?”

“ _Yesss_ , I mean those, you’re so mean, you know I couldn’t reach them.” Chenle is pouting now, he’s really tired and just wanted to relax with a bag of Lays and maybe watch some random K-drama on Netflix but Jisung is testing his patience and he kinda wants to cry or fight or both.

Jisung smiles at him but this time, it’s void of any mischief and looks soft (and _maybe_ loving but Chenle isn’t ready to have that conversation yet) and he walks over to the shorter boy.

“Here.” He goes to hand Chenle the bag right after removing a single chip from it; Chenle smiles at him thankfully but is tricked mercilessly as Jisung swiftly moves it out of his reach and instead drops the single chip in his hand and sprints out of the room cackling.

“ _PARK JISUNG!_ ” Chenle shrieks loudly as he hears Jisung’s feet thud thud _thudding_ up the stairs and farther away from him.

_If Jaemin or Renjun were here right now, they’d fight the both of them for making so much noise._

He’s no longer upset in all honesty and suddenly a smile breaks across his face and something warm blooms in his chest when he hears Jisung’s laughter travelling all the way downstairs; he’s certain he’s gone up to his (Chenle’s) room to _“hide”_ in his ( _Chenle’s!_ ) bed (he’s right) and the shorter male quickly ascends the stairs, just as noisily as Jisung did before him.

The mostly uneaten snack is sitting on his desk and an obvious Park Jisung is hiding underneath the covers on his bed.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles “Oh wow, I wonder where Jisung is, such a shame, I was willing to share the rest of my snack with him and maybe play some videogames.” He says aloud and grabs the snack from the table.

Jisung removes the covers, just enough so that only his face is visible and beams up at Chenle. His blond hair is messy and fluffy and he looks soft and cute even without his usual make-up and Chenle can feel his heart in his chest doing the _absolute most_.

“Oh worm?” He grins eliciting a small nod and an eyeroll from the slightly older male.

Yeah, Chenle likes most things about himself but he thinks he may like absolutely everything about his dumb best friend Park Jisung.


	2. Lele misses Sungie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is off on schedules and Chenle is RESTLESS

“Renjun-hyung when do you think they’ll be back?”

Renjun sighs for possibly the _hundredth_ time that evening and looks up from his book to the younger Chinese male perched on top of the bunk bed in the room. They’re in Jaemin and Jisung’s shared room; Renjun sitting on the floor with a brand new book in his lap while Chenle rolls around on the top bunk.

“I don’t know, Chenle. _Please_ stop asking.” He grits out and goes back to _trying_ to read his book; the active word in that sentence being _trying_ as ever since their maknae left on a schedule with Jaemin this morning, Chenle’s been here disturbing the peace.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Chenle; he’s small and cute and like a baby brother who the older loves to dote on and tease but right now, he really wants to read this book and Chenle won’t even let him _breathe_.

“Hyung—“

“Look, Chenle, I know you miss Jisung and wished you were off on a schedule with him too but interrupt my reading one more time and I’ll _personally_ come up there and step on you.”

Chenle shoots up from his strange, sprawled out position on the top bunk and nearly hits his head on the ceiling, Renjun startles from the sudden movement and peers up at him from where he’s seated on the floor, leaned up against the lower bunk.

“Who said anything about me missing Jisung?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you _missing_ him, lele, you guys are together almost all the time.”

“ _That’s not—“_

Renjun rolls his eyes before cutting the younger off, “ _Chenle_ , the moment he left this morning, you _immediately_ started whining—.”

Renjun pauses for a bit and thinks for a split second about whether or not he should add the second part, he decides to say it anyway because when has he ever had any filter?

“Also you’re rolling around in _his_ bed and don’t think I don’t see you hugging _his_ pillow, while wearing _his_ hoodie.”

After being called out for his actions, Chenle quickly distances himself from Jisung’s pillow, his face flushed an unbelievable red. He’s a blubbering, flustered mess as he tries to gather his thoughts and explain himself so that Renjun _stops_ thinking whatever weird thing he’s clearly down there thinking.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, and suddenly I’m really hungry so I’m gonna go now.”

Chenle scrambles from off the bed, hastily making his way down the ladder and yelping wildly when his socked feet slip against one of the wooden rungs in his haste. Renjun stifles his laughter as he watches the scene unfold and he observes with pure amusement as the younger speedily makes his exit.

He shrugs and goes back to his reading, much quieter and peaceful this time.

Jaemin and Jisung return much later in the afternoon. Renjun had long since ditched reading in their room and chosen to curl up in the sofa with his book and a cup of tea instead.

He greets the two with a smile which they return wearily and Jaemin, after removing his shoes, shuffles tiredly over to where Renjun is seated in the couch, flopping down beside him and resting a tired head on Renjun’s shoulder.

It’s at that moment that Renjun takes notice of Chenle who had just quietly slinked his way downstairs, Renjun pretends not to see him as the younger glances over in his direction before running up to Jisung to fuss over him.

Chenle’s clearly trying to be quiet but in true Chenle fashion, that tends to be hard to do when he’s excited and Renjun is easily able to hear their exchange or rather, he’s easily able to hear _Chenle_.

_“How was it? Did it go well? Why’d you take so long to come back? It was so boring without you around! All Renjun-hyung does is **read** , Donghyuck-hyung is out on 127 schedules and Jeno-hyung’s no fun!”_

Renjun flips a page in his book, even though he’d long since stopped paying attention to the words on the page beacuse _this_ , whatever _this_ was, was _way_ more interesting...

 _“Just admit you missed him, dumbass.”_ Renjun thinks, reaching for his cup to take a small sip.

Jisung laughs and replies with a tired apology and Chenle glances over at Renjun to make sure he isn’t watching him before he grabs Jisung’s hand and drags him upstairs to play games no doubt.

Renjun can’t stifle his chuckle and it jolts Jaemin awake who’d been half asleep by now; the younger cuts him a confused look but doesn’t question—probably too tired to even do so anyway and continues to nap on Renjun’s shoulder.

The older male shakes his head dismissively as the sound of Chenle’s shrieking laughter and boisterous shouts make their way through the dorm, effectively destroying the previously still atmosphere.

Renjun sighs and closes his book.

He’ll probably go yell at them in an hour or two but for now, he’ll let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while!! Hope you enjoyed!! :D <3


End file.
